Huo Zhu
Huo Zhu was a True General from True Sacred Yin World. She resided in a towering hall in a vast desert on one of the planets in the great vortex in the main camp of the forces from the four Great True Worlds.Ch. 806 Background At some point, Huo Zhu managed to obtain a small portion of the Kong Mo's physical body and she used it to train. She used Wu Li Zi to search for secrets of that Kong Mo. Huo Zhu instigated a scheme to lure the bald crane, because she wanted to devour it's soul.Ch. 849 History Book 4 After the bald crane took over Great Divinity Incarceration Rune, Dao Ren visited True General Huo Zhu at the main camp of the forces of power from the four Great True Worlds. He asked to search through the ancient scrolls of reincarnation and find Mo Su's origins. After no results, he asked to shut down the Divinity Incarceration Rune. Huo Zhu gave a permission to shut it down for three months. Huo Zhu knew that the bald crane was responsible for it and was cursing it, as the accursed and hateful being. Hundreds years later, Su Ming's Ecang Clone fused with Surging Indulger Clone arrived at Taia Planet after breaking the Space Sealing Rune, Wu Li Zi explained him the scheme with green feather. True General Huo Zhu was responsible for bringing it near the entrance of Western Ring Nebula's foreign land to lure the Kong Mo. The bald crane was suppose to recognise it and would fall into a trap. Wu Li Zi suggested Su Ming should kill Huo Zhu. Then Hong Sang Zi and five other powerful wills appeared around the planet and Su Ming decided to leave for the moment. Bok 5 After absorbing all Ecangs except the yellow and indigo, Su Ming became a master of Western Ring Nebula's foreign land.Ch. 1041 He, under identity of Dao Kong, went with the bald crane, Zhu You Cai and Huo Kui to the camp of the forces from True Sacred Yin World to retrieve the bald crane's physical body.Ch. 1042 After a ruckus, Su Ming summoning fifth kiln and killing thousasnds of cultivators including few Almighties, he forced his way to Huo Zhu. She was in terror, because she never met Dao Kong before. When he asked for Kong Mo’s physical body, she pretended to not know anything.Ch. 1047 Huo Zhu used her divine ability, Time Is Akin to a Song, but Su Ming negated it easily. She tried to reverse time. When she reversed it by thirty thousand years, time returned to the point when he had not been born, when the power of the curse had surrounded him in his mother’s womb. The curse killed Huo Zhu. Su Ming took her storage bag, in which he found a black coffin. The bald crane came out and sensed his presence from the carcass inside the coffin. It was reluctant to fuse, so decided to leave it for other time. They left the planet and the camp for the forces from True Sacred Yin World.Ch. 1048 Powers Time Is Akin to a Song was Huo Zhu’s divine ability. As songs sounded and the ancient book unfurled, the flow of time around a target was swiftly flowing away at a pace of thousands of years in an instant. Reference List Category:True Sacred Yin World Category:Female Characters Category:Characters